


New Games

by BuckleyFutt



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Post-Avatar: The Last Airbender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-11-16 08:52:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18091265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckleyFutt/pseuds/BuckleyFutt
Summary: An interesting little coming of age story about the new Firelord





	1. Zuko

Zuko  
Location: 20km West of the Southern Earth Sanctuary  
Date: August 15th, 101 AG

"This the last of it then?" I turn and hand the man a few coins for his efforts, as I know he's always early.

Whether that's because he's just punctual or because he's meeting The Firelord is of no concern; so long as he keeps it up, I'll make sure he gets a fair tip.

"Yes, this one came especially from her Majesty herself," Wae Jin bows low as his fist clenches the coins over his heart. "Your generosity exceeds this humble servant."

He exits through the back exit of the tent to leave me with my prize from the mainland, a box laced with an especially enchanting perfume from Mai. Inside, a card from my monotone vixen of a fiance and a small, delicate wrapped gift.  
It's been a long time since I've had a gift, but knowing Mai, she knows I'd be impulsive and open it first. Letting emotion subside, I opt for the card.  
' I'll be waiting for you in these when you come home... XO'. That girl is a delight.  
Now that didn't make much sense but wait. Eyes growing wise I snatch the delicately wrapped gift when my less than favorite little sister interrupts this moment of curiosity.

"What do you have there Zuzu?" finding comfort in a seat across from me, she swings her mud covered boots on top of the desk. "Comforts from home?"

I hate that she always sounds so coy, playful almost.  
Bringing the package down to my lap I lean forward, trying to not let this intrusion ruin my good mood.

"Go away Azula," I try to hide my annoyance but my voice cracks, inviting her to do what she does best.

She eyes the letter and her grin deepens, "You're still no good at games. Looks like you'll be getting good news from another one of your favorite Fire Nation girls this evening."  
I don't move but I can feel my eyes widen slightly, signifying my interest and letting her know she's right.

"This came for you today, the treatise that's taken us 5 weeks to solidify with the Southern Raiders and the Southern Earth Sanctuary."

I let out a breath and breathe easy as she reaches into her jacket for a rolled piece of parchment. She chose to either not wear all of her royal military uniforms or chose to do another one of her "commando" routines, revealing curves of a supple young woman.  
When I realize my eyes linger just a moment too long I dart them back to the scroll waving around in her hand.

"This is going to make going home all the more worthwhile. It's been no easy feat but finally," she pulls her hand back as I come just close enough into reach and her smile is wicked.

"Dearest Zuzu, you didn't think this was going to come for free did you?" Sickly sweet like the toying of a cat, I can practically see her tail swaying back and forth.

"I'll trade you this for a peak of what you're holding in your lap."

Now I feel my cheeks swelter a little bit. Mai was not something I was willing to bargain over, and I hadn't even had a chance to see what it was she was going to be waiting for when I returned to her.

"How is that a fair trade?" I blurt out faster than I care to. A simple 'no' would have sufficed.

Her smile closes, but with her jacket still revealing more cleavage than a military uniform should, removes her feet from the desk and rises.

"I know, I'm far too generous with you but with me holding your ticket out of here," she dangles the bound scroll, "seems more than fair to me really."

Caring really sucks sometimes. I bite my lip and bring my hand back to the table, still holding firmly onto the small wrapped gift.

"I'll show you under a condition." locking eyes with her, my free hand grabs a coin on my desk. "I'll flip you for it if you win you can have a peek at this."

Listening to me bargain must have put her in a state of disbelief, crossing her arms looking at me quizzically. After a moment of silence falls over the tent and the candles flicker to make her look more imposing than she normally does.

"And if, by chance, I lose?" The smile faded, her tone flat, clearly less amused.

"I need a favor. To be determined". The grin returns as she makes a saunter over my way.

"A whole favor. What if I say no?" she stands on my side of the desk, now focusing on the coin.

I hadn't thought about what would happen if she said no, and I really had no retort. I opened my mouth and she fell right into my lap.

"Only way I'll agree to this is it's fair for both of us. Favor for a favor." She ground her hips into me, really emphasizing on 'favor'.

Still, the possibility of Azula in my debt like this was too hard to pass up.

"Deal." She turned away from me and grabbed the coin, "Call it."

The coin cast up. Her hips cast down, knowing her distraction would catch me off guard. Heads, no tails, wait for Heads.

"Heads." The air she put into that coin is ridiculous like she wanted it to get lost when she turned back putting an arm around me, she craned her head behind my ear and her breath hot on my neck, "No matter what, I'm still getting a peak."  
Why does she send shivers up my spine? Why is this perfume so familiar. The bite of the coin hitting the wood of the desk thrust me forward again, startling Azula to her feet, just in time for the canvas to be pulled back to have one of my lieutenants enter my tent.

"My lord, the envoys from each of the factions is here to talk about a deal. May I bring them in?"

Azula had already snuck to the far side of the tent and called over my man's shoulder, " Don't unwrap it without me."  
My eyes now wide once again looked down at the scroll, tore into it revealing it was a recipe for Pickled Eel Eggs with 'SUCK THEM' written in lipstick all over.

"My lord?" My lieutenant is very aware that my sister was the cause of most of the hard things in my life, even if Mai had made me hard first. Wait, stop.

"Yes," I shake my head to clear the thought of my sister, "Send them in".

He takes the queue to leave and while I have a moment, unwrap a pair of ruby, hanging earrings adorned by golden flames. Letting a smile cross my face as I remember going to the jeweler to have these made for Mai more than a month ago. The note underneath reading: "..while we play a new game."  


Azula. I'm about to slam my fist in the desk when I notice the coin. Breathing easy, I feel at ease knowing now, even in the upcoming meeting, all I will really be thinking about is how I'm going to use this favor to my ultimate advantage.


	2. Helping Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The way back to the Fire Nation can prove to be a long one.

     Coming to, after a dream about the possible things that awaited me back at the palace was enough to get me out of bed. Although after a hearty yawn, good stretch, and hearing the jingles of medals from my advisor's sash, I doubted that waking up this was morning was a self-inflicted occurrence. Sun-Woo, one of the best strategists in all of the fire nation. He who had managed to make even my Uncle Iroh scratch his head as every game of Pai Sho they played end in a draw, sat waiting for me to greet him and start our day. Punctual as ever, the clean-cut, well-tempered man I was fortunate to have to wait for me, had a habit of speaking with a monotone that put even the Fire Nation Circus' animals to sleep. Effective, but so boring.

"Good morning, Your Excellency." I drew the chair in opposition to him out as I laid a fresh shirt on it.

"We are on a tight schedule today," _Trousers_.

"but with everything going accordingly," _Socks, underwear_.

"we will have you on a ship back to the homeland this evening." _Belt_ , _jacket_ , _boots_.

"The Royal Fleet stands by at the harbor about half a days ride, and the surrounding town has plenty of shops for us to resupply provisions. My recommendation-"

"Is always appreciated," Azula's voice rang clear through my tent as she moved the flap to enter, "but I'm afraid you will have to make the final judgments in your Lord's absence."

     As I started to put on my clothes, unphased by my sister's characteristically appropriate interruption. She knew that Sun-Woo had a crush and it was the only thing he was not so good at hiding. This however brought smirk to my face, I liked seeing him struggle, even if it was because of Azula.

"Come, brother. I have the carriage driver waiting and we have time we need to make up for."

"P-princess Azula," clamored my usually stern advisor. As I put my last boot on, I could hear him try to incoherently make an excuse as he turned to get up and address her.

"Now, now," came her wicked smiled as I finished with the bootlace, "Don't worry, you're needed here to oversee the camp gets put away squarely."

     Rising to my feet, I nod at Sun-Woo and walk out of the tent past Azula to the board the carriage. As she gets in and closes the door I notice that she isn't wearing her usual special military uniform, but today in something more appropriate of a young Fire Nation aristocrat. A white blouse that does well to show her athletic form under a light jacket pressed against her body. The dark blue skirt with violet accents is cut on one side which really reveals quite a lot of leg as she sits across from me. Of course, she would do this. For a while, we sit in silence as she watches through the window the landscape shift from woodlands to open fields. I must admit the countryside of the Earth Kingdom is really something to behold. Even here, you really could smell the open air. In my pocket, I fish out the note Mai sent me that I had wrapped the earrings in.

"She did really like them," I glance to Azula who's leaning forward now looking down at the earring, "And I'll admit, the idea of being dressed in only them waiting for her Firelord to come home."

Her face turned from a soft smile to wicked grin, "And ravage her."

Immediately, the image of my standing for me atop pillows and silks, bearing for me her beauty. Letting me have a taste of her, paradi ~~-~~ wait. My sister, put her up to this? My head starts to feel a little light. "I don't understand," I shake my head to get things clear. "You put her up to this?"

I watch Azula's smirk return to her composed, toying visage as she lets loose a quick laugh.

"Yes, and for good reason. You know, ever since we were kids, I could tell that the two of made a pretty good team but your ability to communicate.." She folds her arms and closes her eyes, clearly annoyed that I was difficult and that she had done all the cunning. "Pathetic."

Her eyes flutter open as she gets up and sits next to me, pointing to the note. "Look here. The only thing on that note of hers is the XO," turning her head back to me her voice softens, "the rest is from the one who knows you best Zuko. All I ever want to do," her hand drops to the top of my thigh.

"Azula.." confusion starts to wash over me, but my body is betraying me. It's been more than a month since I've had the comfort of someone soft to share my bed.

She continues, "is to lend a helping hand." She begins to rub gently across the top, and while it almost feels like she's being sincere, it's unfortunate that I know my sister better than that.

I grab her hand and lift it in the air. "What you can help with," ignoring that I was excited just a second ago at seeing my girlfriend, "is tell me what I can use this favor on."

"Well that," snatching her hand away from mine, " _is_ the purpose of this carriage ride. Did you really think _I_   was going to let you ride with that stuffy admiral of yours when I needed to know what it was you would _fail_ to lord over me?" She scoots back to sit across from me. If this is a negotiation, maybe I can use this to my advantage.

"Rule one, only you and I can know about this favor business."

"Done," she doesn't even blink as she responds, "Then the second rule is limited to one command."

That seems fair. "Third," I nod and continue, "the favor can only be used on one of us, about one of us."

Watching her eyes narrow as she thinks about this one, she retorts, "What is the punishment for if someone else learns about the rules?"

Another fair question, "Well I think the punishment for that is whoever spills the secret has to give a favor to whomever they tell about it."

She relaxes at the sound of that. "And can the favor be for, what, anything?"

"I'm not going to kill anyone. That's my hard line." I can feel my blood starting to rise. I know what she's capable of and this just feels like it should be stated." And I require the same from you."

This perks her back up into a devilish mood. "Oh, well played. But if you have a line then so do I. No backing out, you must comply."

I'm not so sure I like the sound of that. "What if we can't do it? There should be an alternative, either you accept the first favor or get a do-over."

"No, not a chance." she protests. "I want it to be something that we would both mutually _not_ enjoy!"

I wrack my brain for a solution. "Swim a lap in the Sludge Fens." That should do. The place where all the waste of the Fire Nation goes awaiting cremation is a nasty business.

Her nose crinkles at the idea. "On second thought, maybe one do-over before a dip in the Sludge Fens sounds like a good idea. So have we come to an agreement?" she extends her hand.

A bump jostles the carriage, and I reach out my hand to shake when another throws us both into the air and Azula's head into my lap. She lands with both hands on my thighs and this time she is eye level with my lever, the joy stick that has had a rough time getting my thoughts off my girlfriend even after that talk.

"Oh Zuko," She turns her face to look me in my eyes while her hands run towards my waist and brushes over my trousers, "Looks like your ready for the rest of the day." The sweat starts to bead on my brow as the carriage comes to a halt and Azula gasps, leaving my painfully engorged appendage alone to open the door.

Why, though didn't I stop her..? "It must be too that I've gone too long without a woman's touch," I offer meekly as she swings the door open and steps out.

"That dear brother, is what we've come to fix." She gestures toward a tall, quaint building with a sign that reads 'Much Needed Nourishment' in bold letters.

\---

     Though I hate to admit it, Azula did make a good point, and this spa was one that the doctor ordered. The spa was right next to an inn which had no problem whipping up a feast and accommodating those who could afford the small fortune for those of who could enjoy it, and Azula spent no time wasting. She was right on the money booking the luxurious pools the rest of the evening and even securing masseuse who were well equipped to handle even the bigger burly strong men that, seemed to populate this place more frequently than they had seen on the road. Although thinking about that would have to wait for later, now would have to be my chance to make it to my room, I needed to get to bed but the spa insisted that the highest quality of hands would be available for me to relieve any tensions accumulated over the long travel.

     A little comfort couldn't hurt, but by the time I was finished bathing, the sun was already beginning to set. Azula was right, how badly I needed this. Pulling my thoughts back to the present, I appreciated the split bathing arrangements for men and women. Ascending out of the steam-laden waters, I wasn't able to find my clothes even after I had taken all the time to make sure they were neatly folded and put on the path leading back into the bath house. Instead, I see a white towel with a note left atop it. Unwrapping the towel, I glance down to read 'We are washing your clothes. Enjoy your massage', indicating that clearly this would be something no longer a choice. Still, to relax from a bath and massage doesn't sound like the worst use of our time before spending days at sea. I did my best to dry myself off walking back to my room to find that the floor is ajar and dimly lit with candles waiting for me inside, a delightful little addition in ambiance. When I leave this place, I'll have to remind the shopkeepers they did a nice job with the soft motifs to make a comfortable, relaxing environment.

Inside the room, I find there is a table, a smaller stand with a a slender robed figure with a calm, soothing voice "Laydown. Disrobe." while gesturing to the table, not taking her eyes off of whatever was on the stand. I comply, closing the door and letting the towel drop to the ground I lay on the table, face down. This table is pretty comfortable, I'm able to lay flat and close my eyes, letting my breath go and shoulders drop. I hear the sound of liquids being mixed in what I gather must be a bowl on a stand until I feel the gentle touch of two oil covered hands work their way up and along my back. My shoulders receive attention, the knots I developed over this campaign being worked away by this miracle worker. The base of my neck, popping every now and again as everything in my body begins to radiate. This is what dreams are made of. She rubs all the way to the base of my head for a moment before she makes her way back down the lowlands of my back, reaching my butt knuckle she hesitates.

"May I continue?"

I'm at a loss for anything sophisticated but I manage a 'yes', hoarsely. She takes the que and goes back to the bowl for more oil. This time I move my head to allow myself just a peak to the left and I could swear I see Mai as the goddess able to relieve me of the stress. All I want is to lay with her and tell her everything that's happened and how glad I am to be back. But I'm not yet. I'm here, being worked on by someone. I hear a gasp. Normally, I would take this as a slight but right now, she could feed me to the dogs and she would have only done me a favor.

I chose to smile. "I don't mean to disturb you, I'll turn back if the scar offends you." This tenderness is supreme and I'm caught in sublime thoughts when I hear a more determined question come out of her mouth.

"Lee? Is that really you?" My eyes bolt open. It couldn't be. I prop myself up to make sure I have this right, and I do.

"Jin," I'm not confused. She's not in Ba Sing Se, she's here. Flesh and blood, in the flesh. IN HER FLESH! I turn to look away.

"I'm so sorry." I can already feel the blood pooling to my cheeks, I saw more of this girl now than I ever did living as a refuge. 

"No, it's ok. I was kind of hoping we'd see each other like this," her voice is just as sweet as I remember, "but I was hoping it wouldn't be like this. I want you to look." I don't for a moment. and then slowly I do, but this time she's closer, and kneeled down to my face. She catches me off guard with a quick kiss and my mind lights up, I'm seeing stars for only a moment. Her full lips pressed against mine just like I remember them being. It was perfect.

"Ba Sing Se wasn't the same after you left, the tea shops all lacked a distinct flavor that I couldn't find anywhere. My parents couldn't keep seeing me like I was and I felt bad that I was always so mopey." There was sadness about her as her eyes seemed to be glued to the floor while she told me. When she looked back up at me, she perked up.

"You know," the words left my lips and I was so nervous that I really wished they hadn't, "I'm sure I could help you find whatever flavor of tea you were looking for." but she smiled and I could swear I felt _sunlight_ cast off her face.

"Silly," she traced her finger over my ear, "you are the flavor I was looking for."

Now it was my turn to feel proud, my chest was tight and I couldnt do much but watcher her as she stood, she grabbed my hand and I rose with her. We embraced for a long time before either of use dared to move.

I looked down into her face and her eyes were wet, "I'm so sorry, you have to hide!"

Completely off guard my heart began to pound as I could hear footsteps, and many of them coming from down the hall.

"No," I say softly, wiping the tears before they fall too far down her cheek. "Follow my lead."

I lay back on the table as the footsteps grow louder. Judging by the pattern, speed, weight and pace, I'd give a guess anywhere between 4 and 8 men. Her hands return to my lower back. What a shame to let this tender moment be sullied by these thugs. A loud couple of bangs on the door let us know it's show time. I keep my eyes mostly closed to try and focus my attention to the conversation.

"He drank the sedative then?" comes from a first man. I move my head slightly to the stand, there's a cup there that I notice she didn't even offer me to drink. I'd have to thank her for that later.

"Yes." Jin's reply comes quick and calculated. "He should be out for another hour or so."

Only two sets of footsteps seem to enter the room, sounds like there are another few still in the hall.

"And the valuables are collected and accounted for?" Comes another voice a little further behind.

"Rucksack on the bed." I hear her confirm. Two more sets enter the room past the table and disappear deep into the room.

"You're such a good little whore. I'm glad we won you in a card game. Your father was a _fool_ to bet you. A terrible poker face and a shit pai sho player."

Yeah, that's all I needed to hear. Arrogance usually gets you burned in the end. I smirked, because now I had the idea. Eyes wide, I look at the table and reach for the bowl.

"Hey!" Comes the voice of the first man. I grab the bowl and fling it up and behind me as I turn to face my assailants.

"You said he was asleep you worthless tramp!" I catch Jin looking at me terrified as the contents of the bowl splash in the first big mans face, clearly annoyed and temporarily blinded.

I throw the now empty clay bowl at the ruffian who had his hand on Jin's face. She slides to the ground as the bowl colides squarely between the eyes of the man. The oil covered attacker reaches for a sword but I'm able to caress the flame from the candles to dance for me. As I set him on fire, he shrieks, no doubt painful but experience tells me the strong survive. His friends in the hallway catch privy to a collection going amis as Jin gets up to block the door while the second thug starts to charge me. Still naked and back covered with oil, I jump over the table for a slight bit of distance and kick the table into him. This catches him enough to block the entrance to the other rooms. The pounding on the door becomes louder as now the two who went to search the bedroom are blocked between their boss and a table. I look to the door, and to Jin. I lean forward and nod to her, and as she nods back I start to charge towards the door, as she swings it wide open. The two in the hallway are confused to the sight of a naked, charging man and take the brunt of it right in the chest, knocking back into the wall. That's three down, I count. Down the hall I see a door open and a large man thrown to the ground as I hear a cry from my pissed sister.

" **ZUKO**!" She's loud when she's mad.

" **WE'RE LEAVING THIS INSTANT!** " When she's pissed, she burns down the building.

Two smaller girls run towards us, clearly terrified as the room they just escaped from is lapping blue flames wildly. Azula, however is not running, but stomping deliberately. I turn around and pull Jin from the room, as now the last two capable attackers from the room has dislodged their comrade, but Jin closes the door between us to seal them in with the burning man.

"This is for your own protection." She says looking at down the hall at an approaching blue inferno. The last shred of resistence in the man in front of us evaporates as he sprints as fast as his chubby self will take him. With still no clothes, we run down to the lower level when we hear Azula kick down the door to my room. Working out her anger, I won't chastise this. We reach the ground floor to see Fire Nation Royal Guard in the teens waiting to welcome us and holding the other two girls, shop keepers, and the men responsible. Sun-Woo makes his way through this crowd with a pair of clothes, looking only slightly displeased with me.

"It's time for us to set sail, Firelord."

I turn to Jin, "You'll be coming with us, won't you?" I'm almost pleading.

Her eyes fall from mine to her friends in custody. " Only if you can help me get justice, and protection for them as well as myself."

Azula, finished with her cleansing, makes her way down the stairs in a tattered robed, scorched and destroyed. "Oh we will be getting justice."

She walks and grabs a fresh Fire Nation robs and puts it on as all the guards looks away, yelling, "And bring me the constable for this backwash you call a town! My _brother_ has some choice words for him."

That, I admit did surprise me. "As for all of the girls who thought to betray the Nobility of the Fire Nation, you will be coming back to the safety of the fire nation.. in chains!" 

With that, marched out along with most of the guards with her. Sun-Woo walked up to Jin and I, handed her a robe as well.

"The constable has already been notified. I suppose your man Wae Jin had already scoped out the seedy nature of this place, predicted, and made a comprehensive report to the constable already. With any luck they should be arriving shortly, let's meet them outside as I see the fire upstairs will be claiming this building." Jin begins to put the robe on as I go to the other girls, and Sun-Woo calls for two more robes and cloaks for these girls.

"Ladies," I offer my hands out, "as a good friend of Jin's and as Firelord of the Soveriegn Fire Nation, I offer you safe passage to the country to which I call home to live with me as my guests. What are your names?" The pale skinned auburn girl with green eyes, Beth, spoke first followed by the blonde haired fair skinned girl, Abby. When they rose to their feet, they ran to meet Jin at the door. Sun Woo walked close to me, not saying anything at first but nodded as we took our leave of the building. And I can already hear my sister shouting more from outside. 

I grab Jin's hand, "Let's get this sorted."


End file.
